


His Reward

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, Damnit, Fluffyish, Gabriel Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam's been through Hell and deserves to be happy, Unrequited Love, because it's Sabriel, but no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hunting a ghost, the last thing he expects to find is a newly(ish) resurrected Archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Reward

\- His Reward -

He knew him by his hair, combed back, golden curls at his neck. The scent of vanilla and citrus that lingered around him. The swagger in his step, the confidence that exuded from him. So when Sam saw him in his peripheral, he feared he was going crazy, because Gabriel was dead. He reasoned a few minutes later, after he’d caught his breath and his heart rate had slowed, that it was merely someone who looked similar. People did have similar builds after all, and golden blond wasn’t exclusive to the archangel. Besides, he was dead. Right?

After all it had just been a trick of Metatron’s that had gotten his hopes up the last time, right? Sam still tossed and turned at the thought of the angel still being alive somewhere out there. And the smell? There was a bakery nearby; no doubt the scent had wafted down to him.

Sam took a breath, trying to relax, to focus, this case wasn’t that hard. Simple ghost hunt, except the bones weren’t where they should have been and he and Dean had split up to check crypts and cemeteries. Sam hadn’t had any luck so far and was heading back to their motel when the gold had caught his eye. He figured he needed sleep, but with a ghost on the war path now was not the time, coffee instead.

It was called The Sweet Spot and in Sam’s opinion he’d only ever smelled one thing better. He tried to shake the memories from his head as he approached the counter, now was not the time to reminisce, not with people dying. The girl behind the counter was sweet and smiled brightly, telling him it’d just be a few minutes, the maker had been acting up, if he’d take a seat someone would bring it out. Sam sat at the table by the wall, taking out his research and going over it again. He was reexamining old photographs of the suspect when his cup was put down before him, he looked up at the barista gratefully and the hunger he’d been trying to keep at bay came out in a rumble, blushing he ordered a piece of pie, he’d make it up to Dean later. It wasn’t until he was half done with the pie that he noticed the teddy bear, in almost every photo, clutched in their suspected ghost arms, he’d seen one like it at the crime scene, suppose to be a family heirloom. Maybe the spirit was tied to the toy not the bones, he started shoving photos and laptop back into his bag and pulled out his phone and froze. A pair of golden eyes were staring straight at him.

“G, Gabriel?” Sam nearly whispered.

“Not so loud Kiddo, trying to stay incognito here.”

“It was you, outside, in the street.”

“Yeah, hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

“You’re alive!”

“Mostly.”

Before either of them knew it Sam had crossed the small space and gathered the archangel in his arms.

“You’re alive.” He whispered again into his golden locks, inhaling deeply the scent of vanilla and citrus.

Gabriel hesitantly placed his arms around Sam as well, letting the warmth of the hunter soak into him, it was far more calming that he’d thought it would be, and certainly more than it should have been, logically. When the hunter pulled back he was shocked to see how wet those beautiful hazel eyes were.

“Come now, Samoose, it’s not that bad.” Gabriel dabbed at the unshed tears with his handkerchief letting Sam lead him back to his table.

“I thought you were dead, we all did.”

“Good reason for that, I was.”

“But how? How are you alive then I mean.”

Gabriel snorted at that. “How are you? You’ve been dead a few more times than me if memory serves me right.”

“I guess that’s true.” Sam looked confused. Gabriel noticed he still hadn’t let go of his hands, he made no move to pull them away, letting their fingers intertwine.

“I figure it was Dad, since none of Heaven has come looking at least.” He couldn’t help the bitter that escaped his tone.

“How long?”

“Oh, few months.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah, why?”

“There was. A few years ago. I guess it really was Metatron.” Sam stuttered as his thoughts raced each other.

“The scribe? What does he have to do with anything? Oh.” the onslaught of Sam’s memories were like a brick to the brain.

“Damn Sammy, I had no idea. No way would I have let that happen if I was around.”

“Really?”

“I know I don’t have the best track record, but Lucifer did kill me, just like I knew he would if I tried to stop him. Metatron would have been a snap to stop, literally.”

Sam smiled at that, squeezing his hand a bit tight. Gabriel was confused. Sure in the beginning the kid might have had a crush on him, he thought he put a stop to that with the killing of his brother so many times over, seemed like it had anyways. He lightly touched Sam’s memories again, trying to find the source for the hunter to be looking at him like that. Okay, so dying for him might have been a point in his favor, he touched on all the years, the pain and lies, the soulless, the demons, the angels fall, Hell and Heaven, all of the loss and suffering. And flitting behind it all, the memories Sam drew upon to keep going, fireworks in a field, a black impala, his brother’s embrace, golden eyes, an insinuating smile and wink, a belief of fierce determination.

He felt his heart speed up as he maneuvered out of Sam’s fragile mind. There was no reason for the kid to think of him like that, he did though, and Gabriel couldn’t deny it. Sam Winchester thought very highly of him. Almost as high as he thought of Sam.

“So why are you here? This town?” Sam interrupted his thoughts.

“There was a note. Told me to wait.”

“A note told you to wait? So you did, for what?”

“No idea.” Though he was starting to suspect.

“So you, all powerful archangel, trickster god, just did as a note said?” Gabriel could feel the hurt beginning to course through Sam. He untangled his fingers from Sam’s and reached into his jacket, pulling out a well read piece of paper and handing it to Sam.

_Gabriel,_

_Just wait here, they’ll come for you soon. You’ve done well, this is your reward, cherish it as I know you will._

_Love Dad_

“Wow, is this real?”

“I think so, except for the someone coming to get me part.”

“You could have just left.”

“Might have missed you if I had.” He ducked his head at that, catching the widening eyes just before he did. “Why are you here anyways?”

“Oh, there was a ghost, shit the ghost!” Gabriel watched as Sam pulled out his phone and called his brother, explaining about the teddy bear and planning to meet him at the house. He finished putting his stuff back in his bag and rose to leave, Gabriel trying to stare at the wall when he felt Sam tug at his hand.

“You’re coming with me.”

“What, need help with your ghost?”

“No.”

“Sam.”

“Gabriel.”

“I’m not what you think I am.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my reward. For all of the shit I’ve been through I deserve you, I want you, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours?” Gabriel smirked at him, flexing his power out to touch Sam.

“Yes.” Sam stepped into his space, feeling Gabriel’s power wash over him, he savored it. “And I’m not letting you go this time.”

Gabriel was hit with all the times Sam had left, looking back over his shoulder where he’d left the blond, more than that, all of the times he had watched Sam leave, not daring to act. Sam had Gabriel’s hand gripped securely in his as he left the bakery, dragging Gabriel after him at first, then the shorter being matching his stride. Maybe Sam was his reward, maybe this is who he’d been waiting for, no matter if it was or not, he was going to cherish it, just like his father had told him to do, but maybe a little fun couldn’t hurt.

“So, what do you think Dean-o’s going to say to this?” He held their joined hands up.

“Please, like he has any room to talk with the things he and Cas do.”

“Wait, what has he been doing to my baby brother?”

~ fin ~


End file.
